You're My Future
by Indigo44
Summary: Theodore discovers a secret and he asks his girlfriend for her side of the story, leading to yet another secret. TheodorexEleanor. Oneshot.


**I do not own these characters because then I'd have a lot of money. Then I'd be making a lot of these fictions that I read into episodes. So, sadly, I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. **

**Also, an important note, this story is a response to a challenge between starbin21 and me. The challenge is to write a fiction based on a single word. The word that was given to me was "bank." So, here we go. **

*****

You're My Future

By Indigo44

Theodore walked into his apartment with his eyes half closed. His backpack felt full with bricks and his brain hummed with lazy thoughts. The chipmunk dropped his pack on the floor as he closed the door and locked it. His nose picked up on something…it smelt like…cheesecake?

"Ellie?" Theodore called. He heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. His green-dressed beauty stepped around the corner and beamed at him.

"Hey you!" Ellie ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. Theodore chuckled wearily.

"Hey you…" He hugged her back, inhaling into her neck as he came closer. This was his favorite part about coming home. No matter what he went through or who might have bothered him outside he could always come home and have the familiar scent of his girlfriend. The perfect, floral aroma that made him feel awake yet sent him into a dream at the same time.

"How did it go?" Ellie pulled away slightly to look up at him.

"I passed." Theodore smiled.

"That's great!" She embraced him again. "Ugh, you tried so hard…I'm so glad to hear that it wasn't for nothing."

"Me too…"

"Only one more term. Then we'll have our bachelor's degrees and we can go to graduate school. Right?" Ellie looked up at him again and placed her hands on either side of his face. Theodore nodded slowly.

"If we can afford it." Eleanor's smile drooped slightly before coming back with a hopeful sparkle.

"We'll figure something out." She told him. Ellie turned her back to him then and started walking back the way she came.

Theodore grinned as she watched her go. They had been dating for three years. They had lived together for half of that time. They were happy; Theo had no doubt about that. The only hindrance…well, there were several, but one of them was that the chipmunks' and the chipettes' money supplies had dropped significantly since they had stopped touring. Of course, money still wasn't much of an issue most of the time. But with a topic of graduate school and master's degrees it was hard to imagine where all the money to make that happen would come from.

"Ellie…" Theodore called after her.

"I made you a cheesecake. I figured you would want something to celebrate with if you passed your test and something to cheer you up if you didn't." She turned over her shoulder and told him. Theodore chuckled. "I know it's your favorite."

A sudden impulse came across Theodore. He looked at the chipette and admired her for nearly the billionth time since they had met so many years ago.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He told her. Ellie stopped walking.

"What?"

"You're beautiful." He repeated as he stepped closer. "You look amazing, as you always do." Theodore snaked his arms around her waist. "And I feel lucky to have you with me." Eleanor looked at him with widening eyes.

"What did you do?" She asked, her voice having a touch of accusation. Theodore laughed.

"Nothing. I just love you." A second or two passed before Eleanor smiled again. A tinge of pink came across her cheeks.

"I love you too." Eleanor leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She was about to pull away but Theodore held her close, eventually picking her up and walking with her into the kitchen. She giggled as she felt his muscles tighten around her. She loved it when he was spontaneous like this.

Eleanor felt her feet touch ground and her eyes opened again. She swallowed before kissing him again. He kissed back but didn't stay there long.

"I want to talk to you about something." He whispered. Eleanor sighed.

"Alright…" The chipette turned away from him and put on her oven mitts to take the cheesecake out of the oven. Theodore leaned against the kitchen counter and faintly watched her as she moved about the room.

"I went to the bank today." He started. Eleanor nodded.

"We're not in trouble yet, are we?" She asked.

"No, there's more than enough in the account for a couple years…" He hesitated as he continued to watch her. "The teller…at the bank…" He paused again. "He said something interesting to me."

"Mm-hmm…" Eleanor answered as she began to cut the cake into slices.

"He…well, it wasn't necessarily what he _said_, it was more like something that he showed me…" Theodore struggled to organize his thoughts. Eleanor looked at him.

"Theo…did the teller come onto you?" A humored expression appeared on her face. Theodore couldn't help but laugh, albeit half-heartedly.

"No…he, uh…" The chipmunk rubbed his face with his hand. "He showed me a history of transfers on our account." Eleanor stopped moving. He immediately knew that he had been right to suspect something at the bank. "It said that five thousand dollars had been moved to another account…" Eleanor looked up at him again; her eyes were more timid than before. "The account was under your name." Theodore swallowed. "And…I didn't…or don't understand what that really means…I didn't know that you had another account. Especially one that was just for you…and I'm not sure I understand why you transferred our money over to that account without telling me."

"I…" Eleanor croaked. She looked away from him, her eyes shifting from left to right. "I don't…um…" She tried to formulate a sentence that would make sense. Having him stare at her wasn't helping. "Theo…really…there isn't anything for you to worry about."

"I believe that." Theodore answered quickly. "I just want to hear the explanation."

"Well…" She looked at him again and was surprised to see that his eyes were soft. He wasn't mad at her. She suddenly felt a little braver. "The account…was just _my_ idea…obviously. I figured…or I hoped that one day you and I could settle down and…start…a family?" She ended with a question, wondering if she was making sense. The look on his face told her that she wasn't. "See…I figured that in a few years when we're done with school and we can finally be with each other fully and start out lives out on the right foot. We'll have money ready for us once the account that we're using now is used up. But mainly…um…" She stopped and looked down at her hands. "There's…something else too…" Theodore waited for her to continue. Instead, however, Eleanor brought her hands up to her face and hid herself from him. He knew this body language and he knew what was following.

"Ellie…" He came up to her and hugged her to his chest. She was already beginning to shake. "Shhh…it's alright, nothing's wrong, I'm not mad, I swear." Phrases began to pop up in Theodore's head, anything that could make her feel better.

"There's another reason I have the account." Her voice shook. "Starting…three months ago…"

"What Ellie, what?" He kept his voice soft, urging her to continue while trying to keep her calm.

"Theodore…" He felt his hand being moved by hers and suddenly it was resting on top of her stomach. "I'm sorry…" They locked eyes. Eleanor's miserable, watery ones meeting Theodore's mystification.

"You're…" The chipmunk's body went numb, every nerve tingling with cotton balls. Eleanor nodded, her expression becoming more and more desperate.

The couple remained silent for several long minutes. Eleanor shook where she stood, begging her boyfriend to speak. Theodore quivered as new feelings blossomed inside of him. Feelings that he was certain he had never felt before and feelings he never knew he could feel.

His lips twitched as his body recovered. The corners of his mouth pulled upward, showing his teeth in a brilliant smile that he seemed to never have shown before. The chipette's eyes went wide as she watched his expression.

"A baby?" He whispered to her. Eleanor nodded again, trepidation almost seeming to drip from her eyes. "Ellie…" A small chuckle shook in his throat. "That's wonderful!"

"Really?" A small voice escaped Eleanor's lips.

"Really!" He embraced her, holding her as tightly as he could, now aware of needing to be careful around her middle. "Oh, Ellie…"

"T-this is really OK?" She asked him.

"OK? Ellie, it's what I've always wanted." He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "I mean, granted, I wish that it could be happening after we've graduated from collegem, but still…" He kissed her lightly, tasting the recognizable sweetness of her mouth. "I've always…_always_, even when we started dating, wanted to have a child with you. Always."

"I…I wasn't expecting this. At all." A smile appeared on Eleanor's face. Her body finally began to relax. Theodore kissed her again, keeping her close.

"Did you really think I would be horrified?" He asked.

"Well, no. I just didn't know what you would do. We've never really talked about having kids."

"True…" Again, their lips connected. Eleanor held his head in place a bit longer before letting him pull back. "How in the world did you keep this from me for three months?" Ellie giggled.

"Do you remember the 'stomach flu' I had a while back?" Theo's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, that wasn't really the flu. Unless the flu involves growing a baby chipmunk in your belly."

"I guess you have been a bit moodier lately too." Theodore joked. She hit him playfully on the chest.

"You're going to have to get used to that one." She told him. Her hands traveled to her stomach and cradled the supposed place where their son or daughter was growing. Theodore did the same, holding her hands there while also feeling his child's home.

"I'm more than happy to get used to it." Eleanor leaned forward and rested her head against her chipmunk's shoulder.

"Our happy little family?" She asked with a hint of humor. Suddenly Theodore removed himself from her and crouched down. His eyes became even with her navel. Unconsciously Eleanor stretched her hand out and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hi sweetie." Theodore whispered, his mouth close to her stomach. Lightly, enough for Ellie to only feel a small tickle; Theodore kissed her bellybutton and rested his head against it. "I can't wait to meet you."

The two of them stayed there for several minutes, enjoying the newfound step in their relationship and the new section in their lives. Eventually, when Theodore stood back up, the two chipmunks looked at each other and celebrated by feeding each other cake, putting it to good use.

*****

**That's it. Admittedly not my best but it was still enjoyable to write something about these two. Feel free to request something for me to write. I'd be honored to hear your ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!! **


End file.
